Sumire's Best Birthday Ever One Shot
by xxborusumixx
Summary: Today is Sumire's birthday. When the birthday surprise began, she noticed that something—no, someone is missing there. Little did she know, that day became her best birthday ever. [Hints of Borusumi here]


**Sumire's Best Birthday Ever**

This one shot contains a little bit of Borusumi and some moments from the different teams in Boruto. This mainly focuses on Sumire Kakei because today it her birthday.

 **Sumire's POV**

 _June 12, 2018_

I didn't notice it up until now. It's actually my birthday today. I smiled as I looked at the calendar before looking at the clock. We don't have any missions today because Hanabi-sensei is doing something.

I stood up and walked towards my bathroom to take a quick shower. I'm thinking of asking Namida and Wasabi out so that I could buy them something since it's my birthday.

Maybe a treat?

After taking a bath, I wore my usual clothes and then ate breakfast. I headed out afterwards. It's a good thing that it's not raining. It's actually a sunny and windy day today.

" _Oh, it's the class rep!_ "

I looked at my right and saw Team 7 namely Boruto-kun, Sarada and Mitsuki-kun. The three of them are my former classmates back at the academy.

I gave a light smile at them and said, "I'm not the class rep anymore though. Are you guys on your way to get your mission?"

"Yes." Sarada answered before adjusting her glasses. "How about you? Does Team 8 have a mission as well?"

I shook my head and giggled a little. "Nope, we don't."

"Tsk, so lucky." Boruto-kun said before putting both of his arms behind his head. It's his usual pose. "But why are you wearing your mission gear?"

"Of course, it's for emergency purposes you idiot." Sarada said before taking a glance at the blonde guy.

"What?! You're calling me an idiot now?!"

"Because you are, idiot!"

"You two would make a great couple." Mitsuki-kun had commented before smiling at his two teammates.

I lowered down my head to think about something before muttering, "Yeah, they'd make a great couple."

"No way!" They both hisses at us.

I just laughed and said, "Well, I gotta go now. I need to find Wasabi and Namida. It's nice seeing you three good and well."

"You too, class rep!" Boruto-kun said before flashing a really wide smile.

I gave one last smile at the three of them before walking away. I clutched unto my chest because I felt my heart beating so fast and wild. This isn't the first time I felt this feeling... _whenever I'm around him._

It really gives me a weird feeling though. I thought of consulting Chocho about this feeling and she said that it's called, _love_ or a crush. I wanted it to go away because we are friends. I don't want it to be ruined by something like this.

 **Boruto's POV**

"WHY is our mission about catching that cat again?!" I complained. Ugh, this cat is a sneaky one. And it's the owner's fault because of her clingy side.

"U-Um... Well..." She couldn't answer. "That's the only available mission for today."

I felt Sarada punching me on my head before saying, "Stupid Boruto! Stop complaining, okay?! Instead, we should get this job done NOW."

"Tss, even I can get that job done by myself." I said, thinking about the cat.

"Then Boruto, you'll do this by yourself. Sarada and I will just go home." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"Hn, sound better." Sarada said before turning her back at me and started walking with Mitsuki. "Let's go, Mitsuki. This is better than wasting your time with an idiot."

"OI! YOU TWO—!"

I followed them, of course. It's not like they're really going to leave me out. And Konohamaru-sensei's not here as well. Even Hanabi-neechan...

 _Are they on a date?_

What's going on with this day?

I continued on following them and then suddenly, we were stopped by Namida and Wasabi who just entered the building. They looked like they're panicking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ah, Boruto! It's a good thing you three are still here. But are you going on a mission?" Namida asked.

"Just going to catch a cat, that's all. So, what's with the rush, you guys?" Sarada asked back.

Their mouths turned into an 'o' before looking at each other. "Um, didn't you know?" Wasabi asked.

"What?"

"Today is Sumire-chan's birthday and we're planning to do a birthday surprise for her. We're looking for everyone back at the academy to celebrate it." Namida answered and looked worried. "But... I guess you three are on a mission so we can't bother you..."

My jaws dropped and exclaimed, "IT'S THE CLASS REP'S BIRTHDAY—"

"You're too noisy!" Sarada said before covering my mouth. She turned to the two girls and said, "We can finish our mission in just a few hours. So, how are we going surprise her?"

"At the classroom." Wasabi simply said. "We asked permission from Shino-sensei already and he granted us that. The surprise's at 4:00 sharp. Please tell the other teams about it if you saw them."

"Okay, got it." Sarada said before releasing her hand from my mouth.

"W-Wait, is it really her birthday? How—? We just ran into her this morning." I said, still couldn't believe the fact that it's her birthday.

Namida gasped. "She went out—?!"

"Apparently, she's looking for you two." Mitsuki answered, without his smile fading.

Namida and Wasabi panicked before saying, "Well, we gotta go now and find her. Please stay quiet about this, okay? And when your mission is done, come to the classroom at around 12 so that you can help in arranging the things. Good bye and see you at the party later!" And they ran off to look for class rep.

"Well, we should get our mission done before noon then." Sarada said and fixed her glasses.

I looked down on the floor and scratched my head while thinking. "Um... What does she want for her birthday anyway? I need to give her at least something."

"We can worry about that later. The earlier we finish our mission, the faster we could find a gift. Let's go." She said as the three of us started running and searching for the cat.

 _What should I give her though?_

 **Sumire's POV**

"Eh? She's out?" I asked in surprise. I'm right in front of Wasabi's house because I'm done checking with Namida's. Apparently, their parents said that these two are out today.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, dear. But I think she's around the village so don't worry."

"Oh... Okay, thank you ma'am." I said before bowing down and leaving the place.

I wasn't informed that they're going outside at this day. Hm, maybe they're just going to buy something. But I couldn't help but feel a little sad. They could've invited me or something.

I started walking around the village, looking for my teammates. Just then, I saw Team 5 namely Iwabe,-kun Denki-kun and Metal-kun. They were looking at the flowers displayed in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.

 _"How about this? White symbolizes purity after all!"_

 _"No, yellow seems to be much better."_

 _"Noooo! Violet is better."_

They seemed to be troubled about something. Without any hesitations, I approached them quietly as they continued to argue with each other because of the flowers.

"Uhm, are you guys okay?"

They literally jumped and faced me. Their faces turned red from embarrassment and they jumped 2 steps backwards to avoid being near me.

"C-C-Class r-rep...! I-It's you!" Metal-kun said as a lot of sweat started appearing on his forehead.

"W-What are you doing here, c-class rep?" Denki-kun asked as he fixed his glasses and made a fake laugh afterwards.

"G-Great day, isn't it?" Iwabe-kun said as he avoided eye contact with me.

 _They're certainly strange today._

"Well, I heard you guys arguing about something so I decided to help you." I said and smiled, ignoring their weird actions. "So, what can I help you with?"

They looked more troubled and they started making excuses.

"I-It's nothing...!"

"Please don't worry about it! I-It's about a mission, you see."

"W-We can fix this by ourselves, class rep!"

I frowned. Well, there's nothing I could do if they're like this. "Oh... Okay, sorry for butting in. By the way, have you seen Namida and Wasabi? I've been looking for them since this morning."

"N-Namida? Wasabi? I think I saw them at the nearest train station just a while ago haha!" Denki-kun said and laughed.

 _Train station?_

Are they going somewhere?

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm going to go now. Thank you guys!" I bidded them farewell and with a smile before walking towards the train station.

"If you're looking for them, they just walked out just now. Maybe you missed each other while walking." The guard positioned at the train station said.

I frowned once more and thanked him for the information. We just missed each other. They sure are fast. If only I could sense their chakra.

I sighed before turning my back at the guard and started walking again. I'm thinking of calling them through a telephone but I don't have any extra money with me today.

 _"Is that the class rep?"_

I got alerted and looked in front, only to see Team 10 namely Shikadai-kun, Chocho and Inojin-kun. As usual, Shikadai-kun looked bored, Chocho is eating with a bag of potato chips on her hand and Inojin-kun looked enthusiastic.

"What are you doing here, class rep? Looking for something?" Chocho asked before taking another chip in her mouth.

"Instead of _something_ , I'm kinda looking for Namida and Wasabi. Have you guys seen them?" I asked.

"We just talked to each other just now about your bi—" Inojin-kun couldn't continue his sentence because Shikadai-kun covered his mouth while Chocho gave a glare at him.

I raised my eyebrow at them and asked, "W-What are you doing?"

"Just don't listen to what this idiot is saying, class rep. He's too conceited and weird." Chocho explained.

"Ah, is that so?"

"Class rep, we're gonna go now or else, Moegi-sensei will give us an earful." Shikadai-kun said, without taking his hand away from Inojin-kun's mouth.

"Okay then, I'll be going now as well." I said and gave him a small smile.

They bid me farewell as I walked out from the train station. Namida and Wasabi's location is too hard to pin out. Where could they be at right now?

They're not at their houses, they're not at the park, and they're not at the train station... Hmm...

I've been living at Konoha for quite some time now and I couldn't think of any place of where they could be at right now.

 _Could they be... avoiding me?_

 *******  
 **1:30 P.M**

 **Boruto's POV**

"Sorry for the wait! We just finished our mission just now." I said as we entered our former classroom.

Everyone's here, fixing the banners and decorating the whole classroom to make the class rep feel welcome and at ease. Well, except for Wasabi and Namida since they're still looking for the class rep to distract her.

"It's fine, it's fine! Now, go help us." Enko said, from team 40, and handed me a box of banners.

"W-Wait...! We still need to find a gift for the class rep!" I said and started thinking about the gift.

" _We_? Sorry to burst your bubbles but I already have a gift prepared for her while we were looking for the cat." Sarada said and smirked at me.

"I... Found a gift too." Mitsuki said and raised a blue paperbag.

I twitched my eyes at my two team mates. "H-How...?! Tsk, you two are so unfair! Ugh, I don't even know what I should give her... Sarada, do you know anything what she might like as a gift?"

"Hm... I'm not sure." She answered. "What kind of gift do you want to give her? I bought her a book about romance."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "Romance?"

Her mouth turned into an 'o' and said, "Well, she has a crush on someone so I thought that it might help her. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I want to buy her something that she can use in her daily life, not too fancy or whatsoever." I bluntly said. The class rep doesn't seem to be the type who wants fancy things.

"Kunai, then? You can visit Tenten-san about it." Sarada suggested.

Well, a set of kunai would be good but... It's like a second choice, for me.

"Oi, Boruto! Help me bring the class rep's cake!" Chocho, who just entered the classroom with a box on her hand, said. I guess that's the cake.

I quickly dashed towards her and helped her in carrying the cake. It felt a little heavy for some reason. "Woah, this cake's heavy. Is this a big one?"

"Yeah, it's a big one. Auntie Sakura, auntie Hinata and auntie Ino baked this for the class rep's birthday." Chocho said.

Oh, so mom helped in baking the cake. No wonder she was out yesterday. I had to play all day with Himawari because of it. We placed the cake on the teacher's table and unboxed it.

It's a vanilla-flavored cake and had 3 layers. It has a chibi class rep on top of it and had letterings saying, _Happy Birthday Sumire!_ They were a lot of strawberries around the cake, also flowers that are made from icing and candy.

Chocho wiped the sweat from her forehead and puts a lock of her hair behind her ear. Just then, I saw a small silver earring on her ear.

"Chocho, what's with the earring?"

"Ah, this? It's like a part of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. We all have this." She said and sighed. "If possible, I really don't want to wear it."

Earrings sounds good but I don't know if the class rep has piercings or not. And it sounds painful as well.

"I gotta go, guys. I'll just find something that she'll like." I said and surprisingly, they allowed me.

I quickly dashed out of the academy and ran towards the inner part of the village where there are goods and stuffs. The class rep has done a lot of great things for me. She was one of the people who helped me gain my inspiration of becoming a ninja.

She was always worried for us, her emotions are always easy to read. She's a strong girl and for that, I do admire her.

 _Hm... What would she like?_

 **Sumire's POV**

 _"Sumire!"_

My eyes lights up when I finally saw my two team mates running towards me. They looked very tired because of their sweat. Where did they go anyway?

"Wasabi, Namida! Finally, I found you two." I said in relief when they stopped in front of me.

"We were looking for you too, you know." Namida said and gave me a quick but hard hug. "We heard from Boruto that you were looking for us."

"By the way..." Wasabi started before looking at Namida.

I got confused but they suddenly tackled me with a hug and said, "Happy birthday, Sumire! We hope that you'll enjoy your day today!"

I suddenly felt happy. All of my worries suddenly disappeared. I hugged them back and said, "Thank you, you guys! I'm actually looking for you two because I want to ask you two to eat with me. My treat, of course."

"Oh, let's go then! It's a good thing we haven't eaten lunch yet." Wasabi snickered as she lets go of the hug.

"Sumire-chan, I'll let you choose your gift after we eat, okay? Then we'll go to the academy because Hanabi-sensei said that we should meet her there." Namida explained.

"Hanabi-sensei? Okay then." I asked. I thought she's out for the day. I'm glad that she has time.

They each put their arm around mine as we started walking to a restaurant of my choice. Good thing, it didn't cost that much or else, we would've been in trouble. The food tasted very delicious and they both enjoyed it as well.

Right now, we're at a toy shop where we could find a bunch of interesting things.

"So, Sumire-chan, what do you want? Don't hesitate to say anything." Namida said with determination.

I roamed my eyes around the store. There are too many that I couldn't just choose one haha. I continued on searching until I find something that interests me. It's a pair of flower clip. It reminded me of the ones I used back then at the academy before I attacked Konoha.

I picked it up and said, "This one would be great."

"Okay then, I'll buy it for you!" She said energetically before taking it and buying it at the counter.

Afterwards, the three of us went out of the store and started walking towards the academy. Time really goes fast, doesn't it? It's already 4 in the afternoon but it didn't feel like it.

The academy was full of kids, training and playing around. I suddenly missed the days we were in this academy and training to become a genin. It felt nostalgic, that's all.

"Sumire... Before we meet Hanabi-sensei..." Wasabi said, that made me stop from walking further.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrow, "What's wrong, Wasabi?"

She and Namida looked at each other before she grabs a scroll from her pocket. She opens it and summons a paper bag from it. She hands it to me and said, "This... is our real gift for you."

I was taken aback by her statement. Unknowingly, I started opening the paper bag and it revealed a white off-shoulders dress and it looked fluffy and soft. I awed at it. It looked really pretty.

"We want you to wear this today since it's your birthday. Is it okay with you?" Namida asked worriedly.

I nodded at her and smiled, "Of course I'll wear it, since it's a request from you two."

There's nothing wrong about wearing this today since it's a special one. I don't mind wearing this, even if we're only at the village. So I quickly went inside the academy's bathroom and changed into it fast.

I also fixed my hair so that it could match the dress perfectly. It actually looked nice on me. I never thought that white would look great.

"Wow, it fits you perfectly!"

"You look very pretty, Sumire-chan!"

I smiled at the two of them and said, "Thank you, guys... Really, I mean it. I appreciate this."

They both smiled back at me. After that, we started walking towards the _classroom_? Maybe that's where Hanabi-sensei is. I felt happy, knowing that I'll get to visit our former classroom one more time.

We stopped in front of the classroom's door. Namida and Wasabi breathed in and out simultaneously, which confused me.

"Sumire-chan..."

"Hm?"

They both gave me a really big smile before opening the classroom.

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLASS REP!"**

I heard the party poppers popping and there were a lot of decorations, balloons and food inside. There were doodles on the blackboard, which was made by Inojin-kun I think, and those doodles are the whole class. There's also a big banner inside. Even our seats were decorated with colorful designs.

What surprised me is that, Shino-sensei, Hanabi-sensei, Konohamaru-sensei, Moegi-sensei and everyone from our class are inside.

I don't know why but I put my hands near my mouth and started shivering as my tears started falling out from my eyes.

 _"Ah, the class rep's crying!"_

 _"Okay, who made her cry?!"_

 _"Guys, it's because she was surprised!"_

I nodded as the tears continued on flowing out from my eyes. I wiped some of it and gave them the best smile I could make and said, "Thank you so much, you guys. I didn't expect this from you..."

"Come on, class rep! Let's have fun!" Sarada said as she pulled me inside, along with Namida and Wasabi.

I was amazed at the cake. It's so big and it looked very pretty. I wonder who baked this. Shikadai-kun lighted the candles on top of the cake before saying, "Make a wish, class rep."

I looked at everyone around me before closing my eyes and wishing for happiness along with my classmates. After doing so, I opened my eyes and blew the candles as they clapped their hands and took a picture of it.

"We're so happy for you, class rep!"

"Class rep, you better try the spaghetti I made!" Chocho said and pointed at the spaghetti on the table.

I laughed at her and just nodded. We all started eating the food they prepared for everyone. They also gave me individual gifts, which I didn't expect at all.

This feeling... It really felt weird. It's my first time having a birthday party with everyone I love. I never really cared about my birthday, up until now. Ever since I was a kid, all I did was train and train, it was all to become a weapon of my father to destroy Konoha.

But...

 _He saved me._

Speaking of him, where is he?

"Where is Boruto-kun, by the way?" I asked Sarada, who's the closest to me at the moment.

She looked surprise as she looked around, looking for the blonde guy. "Er... Well, he went out a while ago to find a gift for you. I didn't know that he was still out."

"Oh..."

He went out earlier just to buy a gift for me? He didn't have to at all. I felt a little sad, knowing the fact that he's not at the party. It didn't feel complete.

"C-Class rep, here's my gift for you!" Metal-kun nervously said before handing me a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Here's mine, class rep!" Denki-kun said as he hands me a bouquet of white flowers.

"H-Here," Iwabe-kun shyly said as he handed me a bouquet of yellow flowers.

My eyes widened. They were at the Yamanaka flower shop earlier and were arguing about flowers. _So this is what it was about..._

I accepted them happily and said, "Thank you, you three! I really love them!"

Their smiles grew bigger as they looked at each other and snickered. And they started arguing about whose flower looks the best out of the three. Actually, they're all my favorite flowers.

Later on, Inojin-kun gave me a scroll set, Shikadai-kun gave me a kunai set and Chocho gave me 3 bags of chips. Sarada gave me a book while Mitsuki-kun gave me a picture frame. I was also surprised when Hanabi-sensei and the other teachers gave me gifts.

This is literally the best birthday ever. A lot of unexpected things happened.

 _But something— no, someone is missing._

The party had ended at 8:00 and everyone went home afterwards. Iwabe-kun and the others helped me carry my things to home, since there are a lot of them.

In the end, Boruto-kun didn't show up at the party at all. Some tried to find them but they couldn't. It's like, he disappeared completely.

I sighed as I opened the window at the apartment. I stared at the moon at the sky and muttered, " _Where are you?_ "

My heart started beating fast again so I clutched unto my chest and felt it beating. I know now that I like Boruto-kun... But I do hope that this crush feeling goes away because I know that it'll get in the way of our friendship.

I sighed once more. "Boruto-kun..."

Just then, I yelped when a head appeared upside down in front of me. "Wow, I haven't even called you class rep but did you know that I was here?"

I blinked my eyes multiple of times before recognizing the person in front of me. "B-Boruto-kun...?"

He snickers before jumping out of the roof and sitting on the other roof beside my window. I backed away as he entered my room through the window and said, "I came here to see you, class rep. I'm sorry if I couldn't attend the party earlier."

"I-It's okay..." I said, even if it's not.

"Finding a gift for you is hard, class rep! But for the past hours, I thought of something else." He said and smiled. "Are you free at this time?"

"I guess so." I answered back.

"Come with me to the homage monument. Let's stand on my dad's face. There's something I want to show you." He said as he puts his hand near me. "Will you go with me?"

I gulped and looked down. "I-I can but... I'm wearing a dress right now so I won't be able to move well."

He seemed stunned as he looks at me from head-to-toe. "I didn't notice that you were wearing that." He gives me a wide smile and said, "It really looks great on you, class rep!"

I blushed and panicked a little. "H-Hawawa...! T-Thank you, Boruto-kun...!"

I'm confused. The others complimented me as well earlier and I didn't panic but when Boruto-kun complimented me, I did. It feels weird.

"Well then, please forgive me on what I'm about to do, class rep."

Before I could say anything else, I yelped once again as he suddenly carries me on his arms like it was easy for him. "This way, we could go there with no trouble."

"B-Boruto-kun, this is embarrassing...!" I said and tried to control my blush on my cheeks. My heart's beating too fast right now that he might be able to hear it as well.

"No worries! Just hold on tight, class rep, and we'll be fine." He said and flashed me a toothy grin.

I gulped as he started walking towards my window and went out. He started jumping and running from house to house while I just covered my eyes and trusted him.

I know that he wouldn't let me fall from this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started going faster since the monument's a bit far from my home.

He glanced at me once when he felt my nervousness. That's when he started going slower but at a normal pace. I smiled secretly as I rested my head on his chest, treasuring this moment.

After a while, we finally arrived at Lord Seventh's monument. I got out from his arms as we stood on top of the monument. I felt the brizzy wind up here as it sweeps away our hair into the air.

"So, what are we going to do here?" I asked him.

"Before that, close your eyes." He said.

And I did. I closed my eyes as I felt his hands near my face and neck and started doing something. I wonder what it is though.

"There, done. Open them now."

I opened my eyes and saw his facial expressions changing into a really happy one. "There, it looks good on you, class rep!"

I moved my hands on my neck and felt a chain around it. I looked down a little and saw a silver chained necklace with a flower shaped design at the middle.

"You see, that necklace somehow reminded me of your hair clips from back then, and even now so I thought that it would be a perfect gift for you." He said and gave me a toothy grin. "Although it might get away while you're at a mission."

I blushed again as I started smiling while holding onto the necklace. "Thank you, Boruto-kun... I will treasure this forever and ever. I will never take it off."

He laughs a little as he fixed his hair that's getting a little messy from the wind. "That's not all though."

"Eh?"

He looks at the starry sky and muttered, "It's about time now..."

Before I could say anything else, I suddenly heard popping sounds coming from the sky. I quickly looked up and saw fireworks. Different colors were being displayed one by one at the sky and it reminded me of the rainbow.

I couldn't help but look at them in awe. Boruto-kun and I continued on watching the fireworks that seemed to last for quite a while.

While the fireworks are still on-going, he looks at me and suddenly said, "Happy birthday Sumire! Thank you for being there for us always. We wouldn't have a class without you, you know?"

The memories about him saving me from my misery suddenly came into my mind. Without him, I wouldn't be here, staying at Konoha. Without him, I wouldn't be alive. I owe my life to him.

I gave him a big smile and said, "Thank you Boruto-kun! For always staying and never giving up on me. I really owe my life to you... I appreciate all of this. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for everything..."

He smiled back and said, "Of course, class rep! You're one of my closest friends after all!"

We both continued on watching the fireworks above afterwards. I will never, ever, forget this moment.

 *****Finish*****


End file.
